<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too weak to get up by Matilda_Am</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307549">Too weak to get up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matilda_Am/pseuds/Matilda_Am'>Matilda_Am</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:09:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matilda_Am/pseuds/Matilda_Am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, a small, almost habitual hunt for orcs can end very, very badly for the warriors of Erin Galen. When no one can figure out what the problem is, Legolas makes a desperate sortie into the forest along with several other young madmen. Who knows if they will survive this time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too weak to get up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! I just wanted to remind that I don't know English very well, so pleeaase don't you be mad at my mistakes:) But if you are really better than me at this, I never mind help and gentle criticism!💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Up! - Legolas commanded. There was no doubt in his warriors' mind, eyes, or actions, when they all jumped up to the lower branches. Strong, trained legs and hands that were all covered by their own and someone else's blood, climbed higher and higher until the elves reached the suspended wooden bridges set in the branches. Orcs could never find them there, as the bridges were the road to the 'barracks', and they were protected by elven magic. Finally, they were all saved.</p><p>Finally.</p><p>After such long days, such long fights... One more minute and they will be free.</p><p>- Up, you all! - the captain yelled, leaning down from his branch, holding out his hand to the one who had fallen behind. This was a very young warrior who had just finished training. There was fear in her eyes. The fear that Legolas had been forced to observe for years and centuries, every time he took recruits on patrol.</p><p>But she was saved now. They all were saved. They were free to cry or laugh, to keep their weapons away for a few days... It was their home, and they were safe here. </p><p>Thanks Valar and their weapons master. They were too good to die today.</p><p>Someone injured fell to the ground, someone else ran after him, and Legolas didn't see who it were, but his heart sank at the thought that they could not be helped. The squad would have stopped and waited if they hadn't been followed.</p><p>But two warriors came to the branches as quickly as possible, and he could actually sing from happiness. He could. If only they could get home sooner.</p><p>And then, he will sing his survivor song.</p><p>The warriors ran as fast as could, and when they saw a little familiar light, they ran twice as fast.</p><p>Finally, they were here, in the barracks, scattered among the branches. Finally.</p><p>There were some friends from other squads, who didn't hide the worry in their eyes as they approached their barely alive companions. Someone was quickly taken to healers, someone found the strength to laugh or cry, and someone met their loved ones after several weeks of separation. Anyway, they were all at home now.</p><p>They were all safe. Praise their weapons master. Praise their friends. </p><p>Praise their capitain.</p><p>Praise them even if they don't want to be praised for the hunting on things and killing things.</p><p>- Ah, I thought we were going to die, - gasped one of the warriors, leaning against a tree trunk.</p><p>- Well, congratulations, Sellian, we didn't, - Legolas answered, sitting cross-legged next to his friend.</p><p>- Аlthough we had another wonderful chance to get rid of this nightmare in reality.</p><p>Sellian quickly took a few sips of icy water from the flask that was always strapped to his belt and handed it to Legolas.</p><p>- Yeah, - the prince grinned. - I've been wanting to talk to Mandos for a long time, it would be a good conversation today.</p><p>- Would you punch him in the face for all the stupid shit he did?</p><p>- Like thirty-three times. </p><p>Still unable to catch his breath, Legolas unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt and pushed his disheveled hair back from his wet face.</p><p>- Are you injured? - asked he, looking attentively to his friend, who slid down the trunk, wincing slightly in pain.</p><p>- I must be.</p><p>- Should I help with it, or?...</p><p>- No, let's just let me die, and death will finally rid me of your love, - Sеllian rolled his eyes. - I'm a big boy, princeling, okay?</p><p>- As you wish, your Grace!</p><p>- Damn, how can you argue with each other even now? - there was a sarcastic and really venomous voice above their heads, before a tall warrior girl landed on a nearby branch from somewhere in the sky. Her green eyes were almost identical to the Prince's when she looked at them both with a burn in her gaze, and her silvery hair, pulled back in a braid, was slightly disheveled.</p><p>- You two look terrible.</p><p>- Not worse than you in the morning, anyways, - Sellian grinned slightly, and she only rolled her eyes, but they all knew that she would take revenge.</p><p>It seemed that it was not two months, and two centuries since then, as Legolas had not seen his sister, Amariel. As she went on patrol and did not return until he had to leave, and their squads, although they were supposed to meet in the forest and unite, were driven back by the orcs to different parts of the forest.</p><p>- Nice to see you alive, - she said hugging her brother and his friend almost aggressively.</p><p>- Nice to see you alive, Marie - they both agreed in one voice, hugging her back.</p><p>It had been their usual greeting since Amariel had joined the army. And they usually were really happy to see another two fools alive. If they didn't try to kill each other themselves, of course.</p><p>- How was your patrol? - the elleth asked, taking a few steps back and sitting down in the branches.</p><p>- We almost died today, I think you will hear more later in the council of captains. What about yours?</p><p>- It was pretty good actually. Everything was calm until the end.</p><p>- I apologize, but after such long days without even seeing you it doesn't sound like truth... - Legolas beckoned to her. - Come here, my princess.</p><p>Marie did not approach him, but rolled her eyes and lifted the hem of her tunic to reveal the tight bandage around her stomach, with a dark red spot on it.</p><p>- I'm fine.</p><p>- Oh, you both are always fine, and then I have to drag you to the healers! - the prince flared up.</p><p>- I was in the hospital, and Adar ordered not to go to the patrol, until the next month.</p><p>- Are you going to listen to him?</p><p>- Yes! What's a ridiculous question...</p><p>- Ohhhh, really?</p><p>- No, I lied again. Now calm down immediately, I want you to rest!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>